Sources and Methods
Sources and Methods is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Amazon's ''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' series. It premiered on August 31, 2018. Summary Jack's moral code is tested when he and Greer use a Turkish criminal to help them track down a high-value target who may be able to lead them to Suleiman. Hanin tries to evade her pursuers and keep her daughters safe. Cathy investigates an outbreak of a virulent form of Ebola that may point to something more ominous.Amazon Plot Liberia - 6 months earlier Two men are digging a trench. They find a dead body which they put in a bag and into their truck. The men remove their masks and it's revealed to be Suleiman and Ali. South of Kusalani, Turkey Hanin and her two daughters ride in the back of a truck. They are accompanied by other refugees. Rama tells Hanin that she has to go to the bathroom. Hanin tells her to just go. The truck comes to a stop and the drivers tell everyone to get off. Hanin and the girls enter a bathroom unaware that Yazid has caught up with them. Luckily, Hanin spots him and gets the girls to hide. They hide in one of the stall and when Yazid discovers them, Hanin hits him with a rock. She pushes him out of the stall where he lands face first in the mud. Hanin takes her children and runs into the fields. Rama tells Hanin that she's tired but Hanin tells her that they have to get to the coast before dark. She promises that when they get to the boats everything will be better. Rama says that she wishes father was here to protect them and Hanin yells at her telling her that she's the one protecting them now. That one day they'll understand what she saved them from. Hanin and her children arrive to the coast. They get into line to get onto the boats. Yazid watches the people from his truck. He spots Hanin and gets out of the car. He calls Suleiman and tells him where he found his family. Suleiman tells him to bring his daughters home and to kill his wife. Ryan, Greer, and Tony arrive and start to search for Hanin. Hanin almost gets her children onto the boat but then they are dragged off. They are taken to Yazid but Ryan spots them. He rushes over with his gun drawn but that causes the other guys to pull their guns as well. Tony tries to calm everyone down and talks to the man in charge. He tells him that he needs Hanin and her children. That if he doesn't give them to him he won't forget this slight. The man goes to talk to Yazid. When he returns he tells Tony that he'll give him Hanin but not the children. Tony looks to Greer and Greer lowers his weapon. But as soon as Yazid lets go of Hanin, Greer shoots. Tony manages to settle everyone down after and Ryan approaches Hanin. He tells her that he can take her some place safe. She agrees to go with him. Greer tells everyone to get into the truck but has Ryan pay Tony. Adana, Turkey James Greer and Jack Ryan are picked up at the airport by Lance Miller. Meanwhile Victor Polizzi arrives in Turkey at the airport. He asks a taxi driver to take him to small town in Syria called Haba. The taxi driver is hesitant but then Victor shows him some money and that changes his mind. Victor gets in the car and they drive away. Lance takes Greer and Ryan at a brothel. Lance introduces them to Tony. He leaves them alone with Tony. Ryan is clearly uneasy and gets right to the point. He asks about Hanin. Greer tells Tony that they'll pay him for information. Tony says that they are probably going towards the coast and Ryan asks where on the coast should they go. Tony says that he can make a phone call to find out for sure. Greer gives him ten thousand dollars and promises ten thousand more when they find Hanin. Tony doesn't accept this and negotiates up to fifteen thousand now and twenty on the way back. Greer tells Ryan to just follow along and to watch and learn. Ryan and Greer ride in a car with Tony. Tony tries to make nice but Ryan shuts him down. Tony gets a call and they learn that Hanin is no longer part of the caravan heading to the coast. Ryan, Greer, and Tony arrive at the place where Hanin was last seen. Greer reprimands Ryan for being so hard on Tony. Tony learns that Hanin was there and relays the information to Ryan and Greer. Tony tells them that she ran off after the incident and also tells them about Yazid. He offers to take them to the coast now via shortcut. Tony's shortcut leads them to an unopened gate. Tony gets out of the car to talk to the two guards guarding it. Ryan asks Greer if this feels wrong to him. Greer says that he doesn't know yet. Suddenly, they hear gunshots. Ryan and Greer get out of the car to find Tony with a gun. He's shot the guards. Ryan and Tony get into a fight and Greer has to pull Ryan off of Tony. Greer tells Ryan that they can't get anything done without a local. Ryan heads back to the truck and Greer tells Tony for them to get this over with. After having successfully gotten Hanin and her children, they are taken to the Incirlik Air Force Base. Ryan asks to speak with Hanin in private. He tells her that she's been cleared to go to the U.S.A. but if she doesn't tell him about Suleiman's plans then she won't be able to stay. Hanin tells Ryan that she doesn't know his plans. Ryan counters and says that she does know where he is. He lays out a map and asks her to show him where he is. Ryan tells her that he'll help her get Samir back but he needs to know. Hanin asks for him to promise that he'll get Samir back. Ryan says he can't promise that but he promises that he's the best chance she has. Ryan goes to tell Greer that he got the location but is asked to sit down. Greer tells him about what happened in Karachi. Greer tells him that there is no version of this job that doesn't require compromise. Ryan says he doesn't believe that. That you can make a difference without having to make that kind of compromises. Greer says that he used to believe that too. Washington, D.C. Cathy Muller is at the hospital looking at EVD thing when her coworker, Rebecca, comes up and asks her if she'd looked at the data sets that she'd sent over. Cathy tells her that she was distracted and shows her cultures sent to her from Liberia. Cathy says that it matches EVD 27, which was supposedly eradicated. However, David won't acknowledge it even though she's checked her work. Rebecca tells her that she should take these results upstairs to the head honchos. Cathy agrees with this. Rebecca invites Cathy to go out but Cathy wants to finish what she's working on. Cathy video chats with a colleague, John. She learns that the vaccine doesn't work on a patient because the patient has EVD 27 and that's vaccine resistant. He tells Cathy that he knows how the patient got EVD 27 and goes on to tell her about the two Middle Eastern men who dug up the body. Cathy wonders what they wanted the body for and John tells her he doesn't know. Cathy ends the call and writers an e-mail. Al Bab, Syria Victor arrives at Al Bab. He goes to the man's house and tells the grandfather that he killed his son. The grandfather doesn't understand. Victor uses hand signals and sound to explain it to him. The man invites him to come inside. Victor sits down but is nervous. The grandfather makes tea for them to share. The son arrives but leaves once he sees Victor. The boy returns and asks Victor to buy eggs. Victor pulls out wads of cash and tells him that he'll buy all of his eggs. He apologizes to the grandfather for killing his son. Victor leaves. Beach in Turkey Incirlik Air Force Base References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes